In recent years, a fingerprint identifying technology is applied to various electronic products, so that a user may input his/her fingerprint to an electronic apparatus and instruct the electronic apparatus to store the fingerprint, and subsequently, the user may input his/her fingerprint by using a fingerprint identifying module to unlock the electronic apparatus. Using the fingerprint identifying technology to unlock the electronic apparatus is faster and more convenient than the conventional unlocking manner of manually inputting a password. Therefore, the fingerprint identifying technology is favored by users, and demands for the fingerprint identifying module also greatly increase.
A structure of a conventional fingerprint identifying module is described below. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural breakdown diagram of a conventional fingerprint identifying module. A conventional fingerprint identifying module 1 includes a fingerprint sensing component 10, a coating layer 11, a circuit board 12, and a support plate 13. The fingerprint sensing component 10 is disposed on the circuit board 12 and is electrically connected to the circuit board 12 so as to obtain electric power. A function of the fingerprint sensing component 10 is sensing a finger of a user to capture fingerprint information of the user. The coating layer 11 is disposed on an upper surface of the fingerprint sensing component 10 by using a coating technology. In addition to protecting the fingerprint sensing component, a function of the coating layer 11 is providing a color matching the electronic apparatus or a required particular color. The support plate 13 of the fingerprint sensing component bears the foregoing components and is in contact with the circuit board 12, so as to enhance structural strength of the circuit board 12 and prevent the circuit board 12 from being damaged by an external force.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a partial structure of a conventional fingerprint identifying module placed in an electronic product. After the conventional fingerprint identifying module 1 is assembled, the conventional fingerprint identifying module 1 needs to be disposed in an accommodation space 21 of an electronic apparatus 2. In addition, a part of the conventional fingerprint identifying module 1 needs to be exposed outside a glass panel 22 of the electronic apparatus 2 for contact of a finger. However, there is a gap between the accommodation space 21 and the conventional fingerprint identifying module 1. Therefore, a case in which a foreign liquid (for example various drinks such as tea or water) flows into the gap may easily occur. When the foreign liquid flows to a circuit of the circuit board 12 of the conventional fingerprint identifying module, a short-circuit phenomenon may occur on the circuit. Therefore, the conventional fingerprint identifying module 1 may have a fault and cannot operate.
Therefore, a fingerprint identifying module with a waterproof function is needed.